The Sad Eyes
by volume
Summary: Harry is found on Voldemort's ship after being conquered by Snape's ship. Severitus. abuse! rescue! set in 18th century
1. my place

A/N: Takes place on a ship and is totally AU. No magic

* * *

The cold stale air was interrupted by a thunderous clap as the door was flung open to hit the wall of little more than a cage. The occupant attempted to shield his eyes from the light, but he wasn't quick enough to completely block out the rays. The person who burst through the door grabbed his arm.Harry writhed in the cold man's grip.

"Please, I-" the child began but was cut off.

"Stop your talking. I am not one to enjoy it," he stated as the rich blue clothing billowed around his large round figure. The man didn't want to continue to lead the child into such abuses, but if not, then he would be in that same position. With that last thought the man dragged the boy to the abuser.

Master Voldemort was one not to be trifled with. All knew that he and not Captain Malfoy, was in control of this ship. No one doubted it, not even the captain himself. Long gold rope hung from each of his broad square shoulders, accenting the deep rich green of his silken robes. Many claimed that he was the forerunner of high fashion, but the child knew that his insides were blacker then the very bottom of the sea.

Harry had learned quickly to never look into this man's cold red eyes. Like an animal, Master would see this as a challenge, one that must be conquered quickly through beating. It was why he was really here; he knew this with all certainty. This man could take out all of his unrighteous anger on him. He had only been given a precious few days to heal from the last time. They were becoming more frequent now. I will never speak again. This was his last thought as his punishment was dealt to him again.

1 year later

Harry lay in the darkness wondering how he had gotten back to his place. By no means was it large, just a small closet in the hull. It seemed that Master was having a bad day. Usually he stopped before Harry lost consciousness. The child touched his already swelling eye, the other wasn't far behind. He wouldn't be able to keep this one open much sooner. He felt his ribs ache in time with his heart beat. If he was lucky they were just bruised. He hadn't been able to take deep breaths for a while now. He guessed that it would have been a problem if he spoke, but he hadn't done that in a long time. How long, he never knew. The darkness and the harsh light made it hard to keep track. It flowed like the water just under the thick boards of his feet. It never touched him.

Harry's days, weeks, or months had gone on like this for some time. The details of his past life, the one of happiness with his loving, but sick father slowly escaped. They would never come back. Harry never tried to stop them. Somewhere inside he knew that if he never remembered the happiness then the pain would not be so powerful. It would be all he knew. It was his decision that the darkness was where he belonged. He had no possession to offer the people who basked in the light. Master had always said through whippings and beatings that Harry could not get through anything that the "real world" threw at him; saying he should be grateful for the little food and shelter over his head. It was for Harry's own good that he be punished, to purge him of his sins. It did not take long for Harry to believe him.

He was roused from his semi-conscious state by the muffled yells from above, on the deck. It seemed only moments later when he heard the click of boots on well used floor boards just outside of his place. They never yelled. They preferred the quiet, better to stew in their own thoughts. He became aware of himself shaking, and it steadily got worse as fear over took him more powerful then what he lived with every moment. Harry had backed himself into a corner. When his shoulders were stopped by the rough planks, and he knew that he could go no further, he brought his knees to his chest to try to protect himself. Fear made him slide his eyes shut and rock back and forth. Maybe they would leave. His hopes were lost when the knob started to turn.

It took his entire life to open. The door creaked with age then he felt warmth of a lamp as its light fell across the room. He didn't see it. Harry refused to open his eyes, refused to find more pain.

In a corner of his mind, he registered a man calling for the captain. 'The captain doesn't matter, it is Master, he matters.' The calls became more hurried. 'Why does the captain matter?' His thoughts fell away when he heard another set of boots join the first. Harry felt cold as a shadow crippled the light. He refused to look up as a hand came to rest on his still shaking knee. It made Master mad, so how could this Captain be any different. He shook his head violently as the man tried to pull him to his feet. Harry tried to pull free of the manacle-like grip that this man now had on his wrist, but failed again. 'No, no, no' he thought as he continually shook his head. After months of abuse and no exercise, the small expenditure left him weak, but he was not going to give up this time.

The man squatted beside the small boy; it was all he could do in the cramped space that was no more than a broom closet, and watched as the boy tried with the last of his strength to get free. His struggles were quickly becoming nonexistent. When the little boy finally lost consciousness, he picked the child up. Captain Severus Snape of the Rogue had seen many things over his years at sea, but this was far from one of them. The child even in sleep was still shaking his head and shivering. Though other then barely audible whimpers, he had spoken not a word. What had the people aboard done? Angry raised welts were visible beneath the many tares of what was once a decent shirt. His skin was like a drum in the way it stretched over too sharp cheek bones. His eyes were almost to the point of being swollen shut. There was no reason to do this to a child. It seemed that this treatment had gone on for quite a long time as well. As soon as the Captain got the boy off this ship and onto his own, those bastards would pay.

After a quick check to see if his new charge had lice, the Captain deposited Harry in his own bed. After what the kid had been through, he deserved two things. Comfort and Revenge. Both he was happy to oblige.


	2. don't speak

Usually when he took over another ship, Severus gave the people aboard a piece of driftwood and sent them swimming. That would not be an option for these people though. His crew had already sent them into the water. In all, there were nineteen people. Nineteen shots split the air. He heard some of his crewmen murmur that it was a waste of bullets.

Upon returning from his errand, he found the boy sitting with his back against the headboard in the same position that he was found in on the ship. Severus doubted that he would open his eyes or could even for that matter. They were both incredibly inflamed. Even without seeing, the boy shrunk into himself when Severus sat down.

He tried to break the silence. "Are you hungry?" No response. He tried again to no avail. The boy either thought that he was like them or mentally disabled. He did not think it was the latter. Snape had the feeling that many a man would have crumbled in what no more than a twelve year old had endured. It seemed that it was something only time could take care of. By the shape he was in, the damage would take a lot of time too. One more thought crossed his mind. He needed to see those cuts before they became infected.

"This is going to hurt, but I need to look at your back." He noticed that the boy had lifted his head at the word "hurt." "I'm sorry, but it is surprising that they are not already infected." Severus then left the room to fetch some brandy to disinfect and clean rags. When he returned, he surprised to see his charge lying on the bed with his shirt off. For the first time he got a good look at the damage on the boy's body. Most of his skin was red or pink with old and new scars. The rest was a sallow white, not affected by the sun. He realized that he was wrong about one thing though. Some of the newer scars had a sick green tinge. He grimaced, thinking the people who did this got off far too easily. Severus soaked a rag in brandy and began the task. The boy's entire body went rigid. Severus tried to be as quick as possible but still do a good job. Fifteen minutes later he had to get clean rags because all of the originals were covered with streaks of blood. The majority of the cuts had opened. Severus was almost done, and he wondered if his chest was as bad as his back. He dealt with the infection as best as he could, but knew that he would have to watch carefully. For some reason, he was not surprised that the boy had not cried out. He knew how the boy developed such a high tolerance for pain.

Harry did not have the faintest idea of what was going on. One moment he was in his place and the next he is being carried onto a different ship; that was what he guessed at least. This "Captain," he now remembered, was acting like he cared. It was almost funny. Why would anyone care for him? It was not possible. He belonged by himself in the darkness unless it was time to be punished because he was very bad. Harry never knew why, but Master knew. He never told Harry, only that he should be grateful for such kindness.

He realized that the man had just said something about pain, and then realized that he was talking about cleaning his punishments. The man left. It was strange really. The others got mad when at first he had tried to show them, but this captain wanted to see them? It just did not make sense. Better to do what he wants. If he wanted to see them, then so be it. Harry did not want to get punished again. He took off his shirt and winced as his punishments stretched with the skin of his back. It was off just before the Captain returned. He was lying on his stomach with his eyes closed against the bright room, so he missed the grimace that appeared on the Captain's face.

And then he was rocked back to his familiar world of pain. A long time ago he had made a place in his head to run away. He couldn't help as his body went rigid. He hoped the Captain would hurry. He could only stay for so long.

* * *

Harry never opened his eyes, but still felt completely awake. He didn't know where he was. The smells and the soft cloth underneath him were totally unfamiliar to him. There was no light in the room, but he could tell that this was not his place. The air seemed less…contained. He felt the light movement of air along his bare back. It was then that it hit him. Master was not here anymore. He did not know if he was safe, but it felt, if not good, then better. His back was only a dull yell instead of the blistering scream that it usually was. He gave a small sigh of appreciation. Harry did not know why this was happening to him; he had been continually told that he was bad, evil. The evil never felt better about something that had happened. It was his final thought before sliding back into the sleep of the ill.

* * *

The sun lit the room in gold when he woke again. Harry opened his eyes as much as the swelling would allow, but was soon regretting it. So long in the dark could never help him in the light. He turned away from the sources as best as he could. Maybe this was his new punishment. He banished the thought. Harry refused to think of that now. Lie here, pretend to still be sleeping and maybe the darkness will come again. Maybe if he just pretends, this could all be over.

He never realized that there was a man sitting in the corner, at least not until he heard the sound of someone standing and walking toward the light. There was some scraping and a rustle of cloth before everything dimmed. The same process was done on the other side of the bed, so it was just dark enough for him to carefully open his eyes. Harry still did not move though. Maybe the man had not seen the movement before. Harry could only hope. He didn't know if he could take another punishment so soon. He still hurt a lot from the last time.

The man gave a sigh. "I know you're awake," but Harry made no response. Maybe he would think himself mistaken and leave. It was worth a try if he was to be punished anyway. He sat as still as he could. The man walked away from the chair he was about to sit down in. Harry hoped he would leave, but the man walked over to where Harry was lying instead. He cringed when the Captain leaned forward to look down at his face. What Harry heard next surprised him.

"I believe we have yet to introduce ourselves," he said it with a convincing smile, "I am Captain Severus Snape of The Rogue, and now I believe it is your turn." He looked at Harry expectantly. He tried to form the words but couldn't. Harry no longer knew how to speak after so long in silence.


	3. Kind memories

_characer is having a dream_

reguler dialogue and narrative

* * *

Severus saw the look on Harry's face and asked simply, "Can you write it?" The boy nodded a positive. Harry unsteadily sat up. The Captain crossed the room in no more than a few strides. He found what he was looking for, returning with a quill, a book to press down on, and a scrap of parchment. He handed the inked quill and the rest to the boy. With a shaking hand, the boy wrote out "Harry" as Severus watched over his shoulder. It seemed that this child Harry, he now knew, was intelligent. Severus had the feeling that with some extra food and a lot of time he would be all right. It worried him though when he thought back to when Harry had tried to speak and nothing came out. It was rare when it happened, but he had heard of it. Sometimes in extreme situations the brain shut down things that the body would not need to survive. Usually it was the senses, most common was sight. Sometimes it would take less then a few days to regain, but sometimes that person would never regain that faculty. Fear still showed across the boy's face, and he was probably making it worse with the quiet.

"Don't worry. No one will hurt you here," he thought for a second, "I promise." Harry looked at him with what Snape thought was wonder.

"Are you hungry? You know it has been about three days since you were taken off the other ship." That got a raised eyebrow from the boy. As if in response, Harry tried to work the quill, but the ink had dried. Harry glanced at Severus and then the desk. He shakily sat on the bed. He tried to stand a second later to find that he had to clutch the edge of the bed for support. His thin chest was rasping for breath with the small exertion. Severus put his arm around Harry's shoulders and tried to get him to lie back down, but Harry would only sit instead. He caught his breath and tried harder. At first the Captain had tried to help, but the boy shook his head. He had to lean against the wall so that he could stay on his feet. After what seemed like hours he finally reached the desk. He gave a grateful sigh as he fell, literally, into the chair.

Before he never realized how they had to drag him more and more onto the deck. It usually came to the point where he couldn't walk back after a few months. He cringed at the thought. He didn't want to think of that. He put his head in his hands, closed his eyes and tried to get rid of the thoughts. It only made more follow in its wake. Soon he was shaking again, but this time not with exhaustion.

_Harry was really scared. The man that his father trusted had agreed to sell him to a rich man, a very rich man. The one that his father trusted, even paid a large sum to, was going to sell him. He did not like the other man. Something about him screamed wrong. As hard as he tried, he could not convince the first not to leave. As soon as the first was out of sight, his new "owner" grabbed his wrist and pulled hard, dragging him behind. He was taken to a ship by the name of "The Queen." That was when he became accustomed to his new life. _

He was being shaken. "Come on kid, wake up. It is only a dream." Relief flooded Severus's face when Harry's eyes fluttered open. Harry let out a breath. It wasn't a dream, it was a bad memory, and it was by far one of the nicer ones. He shivered at the thought.

"Alright, no more exertion for you. You become too tired," Harry could tell that the captain was trying to lighten the mood. He nodded, but before he was helped across the room, he grabbed the bottle of ink. Just in case. Snape helped him stumble back across the room. It did not take nearly as long.

"So what was with the whole ink thing?" asked Snape.

Harry thought before he wrote down 'What day is it?' He looked up at Severus when he was finished; he really just wanted to know how long he had been on that ship. He knew he was twelve when he was sold, but he had no idea how old he was now.

Severus started muttering under his breath as he walked back to his desk. He started rifling through his papers. James kept a calendar somewhere. "Ah. Today is the 28th of May."

Harry had not realized that he had been holding his breath until he let it out. He gestured for the man to come back. 'Year?' He wrote down then handed the now useless piece of paper to him. There was no more room.

"What year?" the Captain asked then answered his own question, "Oh, um, 1779."

Harry came to the conclusion that he had been on that ship for more than two years. His shoulders visibly drooped. He would never get that time back.

Severus tried to distract the child before he went deeper and deeper into his melancholy. "Who taught you to write?" He regretted it the minute he said it. What little control Harry had left broke. He watched the silent tears role down Harry's face, his shoulders shaking and his hands trying to cover his face, lest he show a weakness. Severus tried to comfort him as best he could, but not really knowing what to do, he just put his hand on the child's shoulder. They stayed like that for some time. One learning to give comfort, the other learning to receive it.

It wasn't long before the kid had gone to sleep. It wasn't peaceful, but it was a start. Even the few nights before, the boy had tossed and turned. He was never allowed to feel the better sides of emotion, happiness, joy, love, it seemed. They never touched the young face with the old lines. True, they seemed to not be cut as deep as before, but no child should have eyes that show innocence lost. And he knew that no matter how hard he tried, it was something no one could bring back.

Severus watched the body stretch and convulse on the bed. If he always slept like that, it was no small wonder that he seemed to be tired. Still though, restless sleep was better then no sleep. He left then. He had some duties involving the ship to attend to.

_Harry was being pulled from the hull. The large man thrust him forward into the hands of Master. People were crowded around. It meant that today was an example day. _

_Then the wild accusations began. They could never be proved but they couldn't be disproved either. How he had somehow escaped and stole food or how he had cut some of the rope again. Master said he was a snake, not the dove his face made him to be. Master said he would fix that. Because the others watched though, Master would be less violent then usual. Not by much though. The beating started as the words still corrupted the air. A fist to the stomach made the faces blur and dissolve into sharp black shadows. Then they all disappeared. _

_Harry was held by two gruff sailors. His back felt like it was falling off as the whip split the air once again, then smacked his skin. He was so tired. Harry hoped Master stopped soon. He lost consciousness then. It was too much._

Snape watched as Harry jerked awake and gasped for air. He lit a candle and stood from the chair. The boy noticed and squirmed away as far as possible. He did not know where he was, it seemed. "Harry, it's me Captain Snape. We found you on another ship four days ago," he spoke as he racked his brain to think of anything else he could say to the child, "um, I took you onto my ship instead, The Rogue." Severus realized that the talking was helping. The shivers were not as strong as they were when he had first awoken.

It still took almost thirty minutes to stop the shaking entirely. Talking to him helped, even if he couldn't talk back. He realized that Harry just needed some type of human contact that did not fall to violence. That gave him an idea.

"Come on, I want to show you something," Severus reached his hand to the child and helped him across the room out onto the deck. It took a lot of work but by the look on Harry's face it was well worth it.

Tonight the sky was dazzlingly clear. The deep blackness was pierced with the white light of billions of stars. The crescent moon reflected silver on the gentle waves that hit the sides of the ship.

Harry actually gasped. It had been so long since he had seen the stars. He was never let out at night. His night was his life below the ship. It lacked the same beauty; nothing could capture what he saw before him. It was a miracle that he was not supposed to witness._ Evil can only corrupt the beautiful_. The one thought fluttered across his mind so quickly that it startled him. He jerked from Severus's grip and stumbled along the deck until he reached the door. Harry tried to open it but it was so heavy.

Snape opened the door for him with a look of confusion. 'No,' he shook his head when the captain offered his hand; he was struggling to cross the room. It became harder and harder to move his feet. A moment later his legs gave out and his knees hit the hard wood with a thud. He couldn't do this anymore. How could he live? He didn't deserve to. It was simple.


	4. buckets of food

Snape lit a candle at the sound of something hitting the floor. Harry was on his knees in the middle of the floor starring at some unknown thing before him.

"Harry?" The boy turned with overly bright eyes.

"Evil can only corrupt the beautiful," said Harry but the Captain never heard him. It was just loud enough to die in the room. Harry's eyes rolled back into his skull and he fell forward. Severus was just fast enough to catch him before his face cracked on the floor.

"_Sir, please I'm sorry—"Harry was silenced by a hand cuffing him on the ear. The boy stumbled in the impact. _

"_Shut up, stupid whelp. You never speak in my presence," Master sneered at the child, "evil. I will not have my air polluted by your poison talk." He punctuated his statement with a fist to the stomach. Harry dropped to his knees at the sudden loss of breath. Master just smirked at the fallen. "You could never comprehend the thoughts of those on this vessel and be sure that they do not care for yours." He grabbed Harry around the neck and pulled him to his feet. Blood ran._

Harry awoke in bed. He shivered at the dream. It had gotten much worse after that. He pulled himself into a ball on the bed. His head rested on his knees and he lay on his side, his back to the door. 'Don't think, don't think' was all that he could do to comfort himself. The memories were so vivid. He wanted to shut them away but they continued to bubble up when he went to sleep or when one small detail came up. It could have been anything. What happened yesterday?

He didn't remember going to bed, only the Captain helping him up the stairs. Everything was black after that.

He heard someone whistle an unrecognizable tune as the boots clicked on the panels. Harry knew it was the captain. He closed his eyes as tight as he could, knowing at the same time that Snape would still know he was awake; he always did.

"You do realize that I know you are not sleeping, correct?" Severus asked. Harry turned to see an overly bright smile on the other man's face. Harry nodded.

"Good," then the smile disappeared, "I notice that you have not eaten since you have been aboard my ship. When was the last time you had?" Severus asked with a frown and more than a little concern in his voice. Harry shrugged. He didn't really get hungry anymore. He had locked away that feeling a long time ago. When he was first brought on the ship, it seemed like he had gotten a meal a day. By the time he had been rescued that had seemed like a feast.

Harry then saw the plate on the Captain's lap. He handed it to the boy. "You aren't going to do anything until you eat all of what is on that plate." It wasn't much to Severus, but to Harry, it could have lasted him over a month.

About a quarter of the way through the food, Harry felt like he would burst. He looked up at the Captain. "Well, there is still food on that plate." He only lasted a few bites after that.

Harry barely just made it to a bucket at the corner of the room before he vomited. It all came back up. There was way too much food.

* * *

Severus swiftly followed the boy. He thought that it had been the right idea to make him eat. Watching the boy heave, he realized that that was incredibly dim-witted. He pulled Harry's hair off of his forehead as he leaned over the bucket. After what seemed like hours the boy was finished. Severus handed him the rag and a water skin that he had carried with him. Harry washed out his mouth and wiped his face with the rag.

"Okay, I'm sorry. I went about that the wrong way, but you really need to eat something," Severus said. Harry's eyes became unfocused and he began to stumble. Severus did not know what had happened. The boy had a white knuckled grip on his shirt. The other was against the side of his head.

"Come on. Lets get you to bed. We will be seeing land tomorrow I think," Severus said, but just Harry looked at him dumbly for a second then allowed the captain to help him below. Land was not good. It was where people lived and he didn't like them, not at all.

* * *

Snape was estimating that they would spot land any moment now. It was a few hours past sun rise when he was talking to a crewman when the man halted in mid sentence.

"Someone looks to be in the land of the living," was all he murmured when Severus turned. Sure enough there was Harry, leaning on the rail with a triumphant expression splashed all over his face. The boy still did not have a shirt on so the entire ship got a good look at the scars. Harry did not seem to notice however. Harry's front, when Severus had seen to it, had been nowhere near as bad as his back. The only thing that worried Severus was the ribs. They were emaciated and he could tell that in the past at least two had broken and not set right; the two bottom most ones slanted down. It made the child look even smaller and thinner. One of the crewmen produced a stool for the boy to sit on, on the quarterdeck. Harry sat down gratefully.

"Well, what brings you up to join us?" asked Severus conversationally. Harry shrugged in a response. He didn't know anything except that he was tired of looking at the ceiling and that the Captain didn't mind him walking about. He still hadn't figured out why Snape was being so nice. Nice people didn't exist in his world, only when he was lucky enough to dream good dreams about a woman he couldn't quite remember. A kind smile was the only part he ever saw clearly and beautiful voice humming what he thought may have been a lullaby. He was never sure though. He'd never heard one before.

He was broken away from his thoughts as a man above hollered "Land ahead!" The Captain showed Harry where a small strip of black started to separate the land and sea. "That's where we are headed. It's an island called Haiti. They sell us rum and molasses in exchange for a few animal hides. Would you care to go on land when we dock?" Harry shook his head rather forcefully with wide-eyed fear written all over his face.

"I'm not much into the land either, but everyone else will probably leave. You know I have given a little thought to your eating problem. Would you eat small things? Nothing really rich, just some hard tack and water. You need to gain some weight and when I say some, I mean quite a bit," Severus stressed the last part. Harry was about as fat as a heron leg. Harry just shrugged; he never knew how his body would react anymore.

"Good" Severus replied sounding slightly relieved. He noticed that Harry shivered when the wind picked up slightly. "You should really have a shirt on I think." Severus said to Connor. "I'll be right back," he said to his first mate. The man took the wheel after the captain left.

"So," the man said to Harry after Severus left, "How did you get to be on that ship?" The man was very blunt. He was not trying to be rude or crude, it was just how he did things. Harry shut his eyes and willed himself to stay in control. It would not do for him to start shaking again. He was sure that all of the crew thought him weak, there was no need for him to confirm it. 'Just breathe slowly. The Captain will be back soon. Just think about that and breathe in and out. In and out.' Harry did not realize that he was losing himself again until he was there.

* * *

AN: Sorry it took so long. Just got back from a Softball tourni. in Colorado. 


	5. In Passing

"_You are a festering sore, you ungrateful whelp" Master sneered as he threw his meaty fist again into Harry's face. He felt his lip split open as the pain washed over his body again. He tried to crawl away from the man, but his small tired knees could only take him so far in a short time. Master caught up quickly, even angrier that the child had tried to get away from him. The man kicked the boy in the stomach as he tried to stand. Immediately all the wind was knocked out of him as he laid flat in the deserted hull, except for Master. "Get up!" he bellowed, dwarfing the figure in rags at his feet, "I am not done with you yet, you worthless speck of dirt." Harry tried but his arms could no longer support his weight. Master rolled the child over onto his back with his boot not too gently. "Get out of my sight, scum."_

* * *

"Harry, wake up." Harry knew that voice. Someone was gently shaking his shoulder. Harry slowly shook his head as if trying to get the memory to leave. No matter what he did, they always came back. He opened his eyes and was looking directly into the black eyes of the captain. Harry was confused. It looked like there was actually concern in the other man's face. He could not remember the last time someone actually looked at him the way the man looked at him now. He was even more surprised when the captain lifted him and put him on his hip like one would a toddler.

Severus looked at the boy as he spoke, "Food I think and then maybe some talking." Severus was already heading toward the galley. Harry nodded, not quite sure that he had a choice even as a few crew men watched. He buried his head in the capton's shoulder.

The door opened with a creak. Two windows on the side of the room gave the only light. It was slightly dim and it took his eyes a while to adjust. Harry wondered if he would always be like this. Severus sat him on a long bench next to an equally long table. "Stay put for a second, I'm going to see what I can find," and just as quick was gone, rummaging through a few cabinets.

Harry sat on the bench once again confused by the turn of events. Every time that he thought something fell into a pattern it…didn't. It would stay just the same long enough for him to think it would always be like this but then it would change on him again. He never knew what to expect anymore.

Severus finally seemed content with his scavenging. He put a tumbler of water and a plate of hard tack in front of Harry. Hard tack was like a thick piece of brittle bread. Many people preferred to moisten it with water to soften it up before they ate it. It wasn't the most palatable, but for Harry it would work well. It was something he could nibble on. Harry gulped down half of the contents of the tumbler immediately.

"Calm down there. Plenty more where it came from." Severus said as he watched the boy almost choke on the contents. Harry broke off a tiny piece of the hard tack and started to nibble on it.

"So, what are these dreams that you have?" Severus questioned. Harry shrugged. It was a subject he did NOT want to broach.

Severus would not let the subject drop despite Harry's seeming lack of interest. "Oh come on now. Every time you drift off, which by the way seems to be happening more and more, you act like someone is hurting you." Harry continued to nibble on his food, and act like the Captain had said nothing.

"Well?" Severus asked getting a little more annoyed by each passing second. Harry continued to ignore the question. Minutes passed. Only when Severus stood up did Harry look at him. "Find me when you are ready to tell me," was all he said as he strode back into the light.

Harry barely managed to make it to the other side of the ship where the room was. He knew this place was too good to be true; he knew that the captain would want something in return. It was how people worked. How could Harry tell him? No. No matter how much the Captain wanted to know the truth it was not something he could proudly display. His skin showed scars, but those were above the surface. If the Captain knew what lurked below then the man would think him crazy. Maybe if he just gave the barest truth it would be enough. That is what he would do; give him the skull instead of the face. One fact came across his mind before he tumbled into the pit; What if it isn't enough?

Severus walked into his room surprised to see the kid passed out at his desk. He expected the boy to be sleeping, but in bed not bent half way over his desk with his hand holding a quill stopped after one sentence. The Captain thought he had been too hard on Harry earlier after he had let his temper grow tepid. He came to apologize. He decided to not wake the kid though. He lifted the too light body and placed him in bed where he could be more comfortable.

Severus looked at the parchment that Harry had written on. "'They are not dreams, just memories,'" Severus mumbled as he read over the sentence again. 'This situation becomes worse the more I look into it' Severus decided. That child seemed to be put through hell on that ship. It was the one message that became clearer every day.

He heard someone coming down the stairs. "Captain, we are in port." It was his first mate.

"Alright, I'll be right up." Severus didn't know why he cared for this boy so much. It was like he didn't even have to think about it. It was like someone finally depended on him for more than just a few material things. He walked out, still trying to think that the child in the bed was just another person.

Harry woke up to absolute quiet. 'Where is everyone?' he thought; even on that other ship there had been noise. Nothing but the dull lap of waves penetrated the air. He got over to the door and tried to open it but it was locked. He raised his fist against the door again and again, but no one came. Harry finally slumped to the floor, defeated.

* * *

A/N:won't be long till it's complete!


	6. Expelling Corruption

_It was that first day on the ship. After the mean man was done with him he was thrown in here, literally. It was pitch black. He could barely spread his arms completely until he was stopped by the wall. He tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge. It was too small he couldn't breath. The walls were going to smash into him soon; he knew it._

Severus found Harry on the floor near the door with his eyes closed as tightly as possible. Small tears leaked from his eyes and were slowly making their way down the tip of his nose. Something unexpected happened. Harry started speaking. He repeated "no" over and over progressively getting louder. He was almost screaming when his own voice woke himself up.

He tried to back away from Severus but was soon stopped by the wall. His voice was old, hallow, when he finally said, "They aren't dreams, just memories."

"But Harry what does that mean? Please talk to me. I know now that you can. Just tell me. I can help you," Severus sounded urgent.

"No one can help me," said the underused voice of the little boy.

"Why?"

"Because evil can only corrupt the beautiful," he said it quietly; Severus had to strain to hear him.

"Harry, the only people that I saw who were evil, was the ones who were on that ship," Severus tried to make the boy see reason.

"You don't understand that which you speak," said the voice partially hidden in shadow.

"Then make me understand, for providence's sake," Severus nearly shouted as he felt the anger boil up again. He tried to stay calm but something about the situation just seemed wrong. There was a major detail that was always left out, something he couldn't catch but desperately needed to. Maybe he really did care about this child, like family. _Family._

"Harry, how did you come to be on that ship?" Harry looked down at his trembling hands, refusing to look into that face, "Harry look at me," Severus walked over and stooped down to his level, "How did you get on that ship?"

Without looking Harry spoke quietly, "It is m-my fault. M-Master ssaid ssso. F-Father die-left and it is my fault . Master ssaid so." The room was filled with an odd silence until Severus finally spoke.

"Is, this Master, was he the one who gave you those scars?" he asked the figure on the floor.

Harry nodded saying, "I-It was his job, to-to give me my punishments," he took a ragged breath and continued, "I am bad, Master sssss-says ssso."

"He is no longer master, not any more. Not to you or anyone. Harry he was a monster, not a master," but Harry shook his head in disagreement with Severus's words.

Harry did not speak for the rest of the evening. He never moved from the place where Severus had found him. The Captain would come in to check on him every so often, but it was well past dark when Conner finally stumbled onto the deck.

Clouds hid pinpricks of light, making it an abysmal night. Occasionally the moon would brake free of clouds, but it would almost immediately be recaptured. Two men talked in hushed voices near the door of the galley. The captain was nowhere to be seen.

A crash split the otherwise silent night as the two figures turned to look at the door that just moment ago had been closed. A highly agitated captain was shone as he strode over to Harry. He had never seen the man so mad. Harry froze where he stood at the look being directed toward him. He felt the fear again grip his heart like it had done only a week ago. Blood pounded in his ears.

"I do not regret taking you off that other ship. I do not feel regret for killing them. They were only killing you slowly; can you not see that? Just because they were taking their time does not mean the outcome would have been any different. And I do not regret my actions!" Severus was ranting by the end of his statement.

Harry felt the wind get taken out of him. Shock could not have described what he felt. He took a step back from the Captain and ended up sitting on his rump on the deck. He just knew that the punishments would come soon, so he raised his arms to cover his head in anticipation. The pain never came though, instead came the sound of one trying to regain their breath. Harry did not dare look up though. He made himself as small as possible, shutting his eyes tightly.

He was ready for the pain he thought would come. It was taking to long to begin. Why was the Captain waiting? 'Let him just get it over with. I knew that this place was too good to be true.' The truth of the matter was that if Harry had looked up instead of shield himself with his arms, he would have seen the stricken look on the Captain's face.

Severus spoke in a calm tone, "I'm not going to hit you."

"Yes you will; mad means punishments, and you are mad so—"Harry's quiet theory was cut short by Severus's explanation.

"Just because someone is angered with you does not mean they will be violent toward you." His own anger forgotten, Severus sat beside the unmoving child and placed a hand on his shoulder. The boy visibly flinched at the contact, and Severus could feel the few muscles the boy possessed tense.

"Come on, let's get you inside, "Severus suggested, "it is going to rain soon." Sure enough, clear cool prisms did mark their final destination on the man and boy as the older stood up and offered a hand to the younger. He helped the boy to his feet.


	7. Epilogue

Epilogue

Two years had passed since Harry had been taken from "The Queen," and a day had yet to go by where he wasn't thankful for it. The first weeks had been confusing and terrible, but while the nightmares plagued him still, it had been several months since the last "daymares" as Severus had come to call them.

To Harry, Severus was the father he never knew. One day Harry had told this to the Captain, but Severus only replied, "Well, I'm too young to be a father, and besides, I don't need the worry lines." Harry could tell that behind the sarcasm there was a small spark of happiness in his eyes. After all, it could have been possible. Severus was only in his thirties.

Severus had told Harry that they would be in port by nightfall. One of the strangest things about Severus was how he always tried to get Harry to go ashore now. He knew for a fact that Severus himself hated land, but every time Harry could expect the same thing and today was no different.

Like clockwork, Severus walked over to where Harry was working and leaned his elbows against the rail with his face looking over the water before him. "You know," he said, "it has been a while since we set foot on Haiti." The statement hung in the air.

"Do you like salt water?" Harry asked casually ignoring Severus's comment, "Because if you lean on that section of railing anymore, you will undoubtedly fall in it." As if noticing its involvement the rail creaked.

"I thought that you said you fixed the rails on the ships," Severus countered the still thin boy. It was a healthier thin now though.

"No, I said I was fixing the rails on the ship, as in not done yet," came back the customary cheeky reply along with a grin.

"All right. Don't get your knickers in a twist. Anyway, would you care to reacquaint the island with 'The Rogue' like the rest of the crew?" Severus knew the answer before he asked it. He didn't even know why he even bothered anymore.

"First off, I don't bloody where knickers. They are under short—" Severus cut him off.

"I know that you did not just say the 'B' word." Severus spoke in a not so amused voice.

"So. What if I did? You're not my father, and it is not like I don't hear you say it every day," Harry started getting angry himself.

"And what if I were, would you want me to be? Your father that is," Severus asked in a voice that almost betrayed his nervousness. He had the idea floating in his head ever since Harry had said something along the same lines. About a month ago he had really started to consider it. He wanted to mention it during the perfect situation though he didn't know when that would be. It had surprised him when it had just slipped out.

Harry stood shocked into place. He decided that he should at least try to make some sort of response, "Well, umm, ya. I mean yes." He finally got it out. He didn't get a chance to say another word as he was enveloped in a massive hug. Laughter erupted from all over the ship at the scene. Many murmured that it was "about time."

"Um Sev-- Dad, can you put me down please, need air, "Harry gasped. He was put down immediately.

'Sorry," he said sheepishly, "didn't expect you to say yes."

The End


End file.
